<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Scoundrels and Nice Men by BuffShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452390">Of Scoundrels and Nice Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper'>BuffShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Canon Universe, Come Swallowing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Making Out, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, References to Canon, Vaginal Fingering, frenemies to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If C-3PO didn't interrupt Han and Leia's kiss in "The Empire Strikes Back"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C-3PO &amp; Han Solo, Chewbacca &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Scoundrels and Nice Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment he met her, Han Solo knew that he was either going to fall in love with her or kill her. Princess Leia Organa. She was shrewd, spoiled, headstrong. Beautiful, a giant in a tiny body. Since the moment they met, Leia never missed an opportunity to knock him down down a peg or two.</p><p>He should of hated her, but instead, he was absolutely enamored with her. She was <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>Now only if he could get her to admit that she felt the same way.</p><p>He had spent the last couple of years traveling the galaxy with her, fighting the Empire alongside the Rebellion, all the  way to the frigid frozen wasteland of Hoth, and not once had she admitted that she had feelings for him, despite how obvious it was, how she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking. The way she'd fidget and discreetly blush when he got a little too close to her.</p><p>Of course, she was just too damn stubborn to admit it. When he said he was going to leave the Rebellion on to evade the bounty on his head from Ord Mantell, oh, she was bothered but was too proud to admit it.</p><p>"<em>Don't get too mushy on me, princess!" </em>He had said before storming away.</p><p><em>"I'd sooner kiss a Wookiee!" </em>She snapped when he confronted her again, and he was wholly prepared to arrange that and have that be her kiss goodbye if it wasn't for a certain farmboy from Tattooine.</p><p>He risked life and limb to rescue that idealistic wannabe young Jedi Luke Skywalker from certain death, and it was <em>Luke</em> that she kissed, just to spite him, and hide her true feelings. On top of that, she even called him a "scruffy looking nerfherder".</p><p>Han Solo was a lot of things, but he was not scruffy looking.</p><p>As fate would have it, Han had to stay with the Rebellion after all when Darth Vader and his Empire goons found Hoth and moved in for an attack.</p><p>They narrowly escaped the chaotic ground battle, narrowly escaped the Imperial Star Destroyer blockade, narrowly escaped the swarm of screaming TIEs, narrowly escaped getting battered by an asteroid field after narrowly escaping the swarm of screaming TIEs!</p><p>Now, they found themselves in this dingy cave, on this floating rock, and the Millennium Falcon was in desperate need of repair.</p><p>As Han helped with repairs, their protocol droid Threepio whistled and beeped a strange dialect into the control panel in front of him. The control panel whistled back a few mystifying beeps.</p><p>"Oh, where is Artoo when I need him?" Threepio lamented.</p><p>Han entered the hold area and knelt on the floor near the control box.<br/>
<br/>
"Sir, I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect. I believe, sir, it says that the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized. I'm afraid you'll have to replace it," Threepio announced.</p><p>"Well, of course I'll have to replace it," sighed Han, who handed a wire coil up to the massive Wookiee Chewbacca, who was working near the ceiling. "Here! And Chewie..."</p><p>Chewie ducked his shaggy head back through the trap door in the ceiling and growled impatiently.</p><p>Han glanced back at Threepio, then spoke quietly to Chewie so only he could hear "...I think we'd better replace the negative power coupling."</p><p>Leia finished welding the valves she had been working on and attempted to reengage the system by pulling a lever attached to the valve. It didn't budge.</p><p>Han smiled to himself. She might have been a spoiled princess, but she could get down and dirty and work with the best of them. Han noticed her struggle, and moved to help her, but she rebuffed him.</p><p>"Hey, Your Worship, I'm only trying to help," Han said defensively.<br/>
<br/>
"Would you please stop calling me that?" Leia argued, still struggling with the lever.</p><p>"Sure, Leia," Han replied, hearing a new tone in her voice. He watched her pull on the lever.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, you make it so difficult sometimes!" Leia cried in frustration.</p><p>"I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer, though," Han grinned, watching her reaction. "Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I'm all right."</p><p>Leia let go of the lever and rubbed her sore hand.</p><p>"Occasionally..." she replied with a little smile "...when you aren't acting like a scoundrel."</p><p>Han laughed. "Scoundrel? Scoundrel? I like the sound of that!"</p><p>Han took her hand and started to massage it.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop that!" Leia snapped, jerking her hand away from his grip.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop what?" Han purred, gazing intently at her.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop that! My hands are dirty!" Leia repeated, blushing furiously.</p><p>"My hands are dirty, too," Han pointed out. "What are you afraid of?"<br/>
<br/>
Leia looked right into his eyes. "Afraid?"</p><p>Han reached out slowly and took Leia's hand again from where it is resting on a console, drawing it towards him.<br/>
<br/>
"You're trembling," Han murmured, his eyes peircing her's.</p><p>"I'm not trembling," Leia replied, her body contradicting her words as the space pirate slowly drew her with an irresistible combination of physical strength and emotional power.<br/>
<br/>
"You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."</p><p>Leia was now very close to Han and as she spoke, her voice became an excited whisper, a tone completely in opposition to her words. "I happen to like nice men."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm a nice man," Han pointed out.<br/>
<br/>
"No, you're not. You're..." Leia began, cut off by the kiss of Han's slow hot lips.</p><p>Han took his time, as though he had forever, bending her body backward. Leia had never been kissed like this before, and it almost made her faint. When he stopped, she regained her breath and tried to work up some indignation, but she found it hard to talk.</p><p>Leia kissed him back, reaching up over her tiptoes, pulling him down to her level, each kiss hungrier than the last.</p><p>Han pulled her close, running his hands down her slim back and to her ass, chancing a squeeze of her curvy posterior.</p><p>She kissed him harder in response, and Han pushed her into the wall, pressing himself between her legs.</p><p>Leia could feel his hardness pressing into her, and she unconsciously ground herself against it as she breathed into his mouth.</p><p>Han's hands traveled to her waist and up her front, and remembering his dirty hands, he quickly wiped them on his pants before insinuating his hands under her shirt to palm at her breasts.</p><p>Leia arched her lower body forward, and Han helped her pull her tight white pants down to mid-thigh.</p><p>Han wasted little time in slipping a pair of fingers into her wet heat, and a gasp of surprise at Han's forwardness escaped Leia's throat.</p><p>Han caught her gasp with another kiss, and Leia reciprocated the pleasure he gave her by reaching into his tented pants, freeing his hard erection.</p><p>She hastily wiped her hands on her sides before grasping him, pumping him to the rhythm he was fingering her.</p><p>Han pressed her against the wall, taking her to the knuckle as she bunched his jacket with the hand she wasn't jerking him off with.</p><p>Leia felt her climax build, and she gripped Han's cock with the strength of Vader's Force Choke as she came against his piston-like fingers.</p><p>As Leia came down from her orgasm high, Han gently took his cock from her loosening grip and positioned himself between her quivering legs, angling his length so that the head kissed her opening.</p><p>He rubbed himself along her slit, watching as her lips parted in an "O", meeting his own "O" lips with her's as he anticipated the tight embrace of her sex.</p><p>"Oh Han," whimpered Leia as the top of his cock again slid along the underside of her wet heat. "We're not...we're not doing this here."</p><p>Han pressed her against the wall and kissed her again, lifting her leg up, ducking himself under her.</p><p>Leia pushed against his chest, kicking her leg away. "I said no! My first time is not going to be in the cargo hold of a dusty freighter on an asteroid in the middle of nowhere!"</p><p>Han grimaced and sighed, but nevertheless stepped back and hastily began to put himself away, still rock hard. He silently cursed himself for ruining the moment by pushing too far.</p><p>He could only hope Chewie doesn't notice his bulge when he runs into him. The old furball would never let him live it down. </p><p>"Okay, alright princess," Han assured, dejected, turning to leave. "No prob-"</p><p>"Wait!" Leia replied before he stepped completely out of the hold, putting a hand on his forearm. "Wait!"</p><p>Han turned to face her. "What?"</p><p>Leia flushed and sunk to her knees, undoing his trousers again.</p><p>She pulled him out of his trousers once more, and with a breath of determination she grasped his length and put him in her mouth.</p><p>Han inhaled sharply as her teeth scraped his sensitive cock-head, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. He'd gotten a lot farther here than he ever thought he would with her, so as far as he was concerned, her pumping hands, her mouth and even her teeth were absolute heaven.</p><p>Nevertheless, Han was quite thankful when she figured out how to avoid using her teeth and found a rhythm that worked. He savored all her lewd little slurping noises, her hums of enjoyment as she got more and more into it.</p><p>Han groaned in pleasure as Leia figured out to oscillate his shaft with her deft hands, and moaned loudly as she grew brave and deepthroated him.</p><p>She gagged a bit as she took more of his length than she could handle, but she quickly recovered and resumed her measured sucking and stroking of him, palming his balls as she reached deeper into his pants. </p><p>Han moved to rest a hand on the braided crown of her head, but Leia swatted his hand away, murmuring warningly about the braids.</p><p><em>"Leia and those fancy braids," </em>Han thought with a chuckle</p><p>With nothing to do with his hands, Han rested them at his hips, gently rocking into her mouth in sync with her movements.</p><p>Leia opened her eyes and caught Han's gaze. Han had seen many an emotion and expression through those wonderful brown orbs of her's, from anger, to haughty sarcasm and shrewd intelligence, even sadness and unbridled joy. </p><p>Rarest though, was lust and desire, and through Leia's eyes it was unfiltered, half-lidded, and with his cock in her mouth, she was the picture of erotic perfection.</p><p>"Leia...I'm so close," Han whimpered, his macho veneer stripped bare by strangled emotion and building climax.</p><p>Leia nodded and pumped him harder, feeling him pulsate under her hands and twitch in her mouth.</p><p>With a cry of satisfaction, Han held her head still as he came, to a mixed reaction from Leia. She was happy to have brought him to orgasm and reveled in his pleasure, but at the same time, her eyes bulged in surprise, and her cheeks puffed out as Han filled them with his hot spend.  Her chest heaved and eyes watered as she glared up at Han, not used to the heady taste of semen.</p><p>"Hey!" Han squealed in protest as she looked around for a spot to spit his product out. "Not on the floor! It's--"</p><p>To Han's relief, Leia took a deep breath through her nose and swallowed, coughing as his spend coated her throat.</p><p>"Whew!" Han sighed, grinning broadly.  Leia rolled her eyes as she wiped her mouth with the back of her shirt sleeve.</p><p>"You owe me for that," Leia gasped, a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth despite herself.</p><p>Han was about to respond, but just then, Threepio burst in. Han hastily had to put himself away and Leia stood up, dusting the dirt off the knees of her white outfit as they waited for whatever the droid had to say.</p><p>"Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling!" Threepio exclaimed excitedly, completely unaware of what he walked into.</p><p>Han chuckled, buoyed by his encounter with Leia. "Thank you. Thank you very much."</p><p>Threepio was surprised by his usually cantankerous master's graciousness. "Oh, you're perfectly welcome, sir."</p><p>Han patted Threepio on his golden shoulder as he made his way out. "Alright, let's get off this rock."</p><p>Leia quickly slid past him and barred his exit, stopping Han in his tracks.</p><p>"Don't forget, flyboy," she said poking him in the chest. "You <em>owe</em> me one later."</p><p>Leia turned and winked, heading for the bridge, and Han watched as she walked away, licking his lips. </p><p>"Anytime, princess!" Han called after her. "It's a promise!"</p><p>"My word, you two seemed to be getting along much better, Master Solo," Threepio pointed out as Han followed her to the bridge.</p><p>Han turned and outstretched his arms, a huge smile brightening his handsome face. "Let's just say she really couldn't let a gorgeous guy like me out of her sight!"</p><p>Leaving Threepio in stunned and confused silence, Han swaggered to the bridge, already anticipating the moment he could kneel before his princess and take her up on his promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>